Becoming Weylyn
by bryblumer120
Summary: Rory and Tristan get married and have a daughter. Dean Forrester has a daughter with Lindsey, who ends up getting a scholarship into Chilton. Ruth Forrester meets Weylyn DuGrey and Weylyn's world is spun out of control
1. Ragged Ruthy

Here's another one of those random ideas that I throw out and then never finish...But I'll finish this one! I promise!

Future Fic, Rory and Tristan had one daughter. Weylyn Lorelei Gilmore-DuGrey. Rory became a journalist and Tristan is the Big-shot man at DuGrey enterprises. Weylyn is 16 and attending Chilton. Dean Forrester stayed with Lindsey, after having a daughter. Ruth Forrester. Ruth got into Chilton on a scholarship, and it's her first day. Weylyn was assigned to Ruthy to show her around. Point of views change...

Ruthy's POV

Have you ever met one of those unbeleivably perfect people? You know, the ones that are good at absolutly EVERYTHING they do? I've heard of people that are like that, but I never met them. Well, before Weylyn DuGrey that is.

First day of Chilton. I fear that place. Dad pulls up to the school, pulling the truck over and getting out. I take a deep breath before getting out myself and pulling my worn backpack with me.

We walk through the stone walls, searching around for the Ambrose building. Well, Dad's searching for the building, I'm just looking around. All the kids are lingering around the parking lot, like they were waiting for someone. The kids are all perfect and rich. They make my stringy black hair, squinty eyes, and beat-up backpack feel very out of place.

I follow my Dad for a few steps, before spinning back around when I hear Goo-Goo Doll's 'Iris' pumping through the air. It's so intense that you can actually feel the ground shaking from the sound. A pink convertable VW Bug comes sliding into the first parking lot closest to the school, and the door opens.

The girl that comes out of the car is...well, in an unlesbian way...absolutly gorgeous. It's not like I'm into girls or anything, but it's obvious this girl is beautiful. Her hair is brown, red, and blonde, curling gently down her back. She's tall, with long legs. Her Mavrick sunglasses cover her eyes, but I bet that they're pretty too...

The girl pulls a messanger bag out from the car, then smiles at one the many kids who have gathered around her. It's obvious that she's the girl to be friends with. I look over my shoulder quickly, before walking forward to talk to her and possibly ask for directions.

"Ruthy! Come on, I found it." I spin around quickly, then follow my Dad into a scary building, passing a couple stairways until we reach the office.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and step in to find a man so old it looks like he's about to die right there. He's wrinkly and smelly, and just plain out...old. He holds his hand up to the seats and we obey his silent command. The old guy looks at me for a moment before frowning.

"Ruth Forrester. Welcome to Chilton. I am Headmaster Charleston." He says sharply. I look at Dad for help, but he seems as out of place as I feel.

"Thank you, Sir." He nods, then sits up straight, his rolls jiggling as he talks.

"Well, here at Chilton we strive for the best. Anything less, is not acceptable. I'm sure you were the smartest girl at Stars Hollow High, but here you most likely will not succeed. And because you are starting late I fully expect you to fail. It's up to you to prove me wrong." He passed me my folder and I took it silently. No one has EVER told me I was probably going to fail...and I was shocked. And yet my ever silent father is ever silent.

"I have arranged for our top student to help lead you around for the next week. She is interested in the same activities as you, and will make a good ally while you are here. I would advice that you become friends with her." Charleston said, standing.

Dad and I both stand and walk to the door. The girl I saw in the parking lot is leaning against the opposite wall, reading a book. Headmaster smiles at her, walking forward.

"Weylyn, this is Ruth Forrester, Ruth, this is Weylyn DuGrey." He say. Weylyn smiles, white teeth flashing, and offers her hand. I expected there to be nine-inch talons on the end, but they were light pink and buffed down so they were long, but not too long. Just...natural.

"Hey. So where are you from?" She asks politely. Dad smiles at me before walking away, then Weylyn turns and nudges me so we are walking down the black-and-white tiled hallways. She's waving to person after person, winking at people with her dark blue eyes. I was right, by the way. Her eyes are really pretty...big dark blue with a ring of green and light blue around her pupil. Some people have it all...

"Stars Hollow." I mutter, looking at my shoes. She beams at me, touching my shoulder.

"No way! My mom's from there...Grandma Lorelei and Grandpa Luke live there. Have you ever been to Luke's diner?" she asked me. I shrug, nodding. Who hasn't!

"Well, Luke's my Grandpa." she states.

"No way!" Good for her...he hates me. Me and Dad, and mom. I smile and she nods, then leads me into an already full classroom, for chorus.

I walk up to the teacher, handing him my information, and he smiles at me. I sit down beside Weylyn, then watch the teacher as she stands in front of the class.

"Morning class," she starts, "Today we have a new student. Ruth Forrester. Ruth please stand up." I stand up quickly, looking around at the kids looking at me.

"Would you like to say something about yourself Ruth?" the choral teacher asks.

"No." The class chuckles and the teacher shrugs.

"Alright then. Well, since it's your first day, we'll show you what we're working on. Everyone, stand please." She asks. The class immediatly gets up, walking to the empty space by the piano. Weylyn and two boys take a few steps forward, so they're standing in front.

The teacher starts the piano and as she's talking she says, "This is Cages or Wings from TickTickBoom!." then continues to play.

A really hott blonde boy who's unbelievably built, takes a deep breath, winks at Weylyn, and starts singing.

"Why do we play with fire?  
Why do we run our finger through the flame?  
Why do we leave our hand on the stove-  
Although we know we're in for some pain?"

Wow, he can sing...Another boy, with brown hair takes a breath, then takes over the next line.

"Oh, why do we refuse to hang a light When the streets are dangerous?  
Why does it take an accident Before the truth gets through to us?"

These people are so...so good. Stars Hollow's chorus wasn't anywhere near these kids. I mean, we were all really mediokre, but I didn't think anybody could be that talented when they were 16 years old. The whole chorus takes over, everyone singing in perfect harmony. God, I don't know if I'll be able to fit in with them. They are...so good!

"Cages or wings?  
Which do you prefer?  
Ask the birds.

Fear or love, baby?  
Don't say the answer Actions speak louder than words.

Why should we try to be our best When we can just get by and still gain?  
Why do we nod our heads

Although we know"

The blonde boy is singing again. He's really powerful, really low and husky. And really, really hott. Wow.

"Although we know"

The brunette comes in with him.

"The boss is wrong as rain?"

It's the whole chorus again. Weylyn hasn't sung yet, but she's standing in front of everyone like the soloists.

"Why should we blaze a trail When the well worn path seems safe and so inviting"

Weylyn takes a breath and everyone's eyes turn to her. When she starts to sing I literally fall out of my chair. I recover quickly, listening to her powerful voice. She sounds like Ethel Murman, or Christinia Agularia, or Janis Joplin...just so...strong. It's funny to think someone so small can make such a sound.

"Why should we blaze a trail When the well worn path seems safe and"

The blonde boy's singing with her.

"See the dismay-  
And keep from fighting?"

The chorus comes in behind the pair, the brunette sinking back. Weylyn and the blonde are singing over everyone else and it's obvious that they are the two most powerful singers in the class. I listen in, feeling more insignificant than I had than before.

Weylyn was amazing, the blonde kid was amazing, the brunette boy was amazing, the whole entire freaking class was so talented. I couldn't sing anything near that level. Especially after Weylyn belts out this dynamic,

"Tell me Why So many people bleed"

And keep singing. She didn't even break a sweat. I would keel over if I tried to sing like that. There must be something different in the Chilton food, because these kids are perfect.

The song ends, the teacher smiles, then gives us the rest of the period off. I don't really know why, I was too shocked about the singing to pay attention. I watch as Weylyn laughs at something someone says, then turn to the blonde. She smiles at him, then he reaches forward and tugs on her waist.

Weylyn slowly walks forward, her eyes connected with the blonde's. She starts to play with his tie, then he leans forward and kisses her, slow and hard. I've obviously just met the Chilton Golden Couple. They are laughing and talking, people all bustling to be near them. This is who I want to befriend, these are the people I want to become.

I slowly pick up my books, walking carefully to where Weylyn is sitting. She looks up at me with a big smile, waving me over. I sit beside her and she places her hand on my shoulder.

"Guys, this is Ruthy. She's from Stars Hollow!" She says happily. Then the blonde takes the hand he's holding, brings it to his lips, and kisses it. "This is Hunter," she starts pointing to each person, who nod. "That's Leah, that's Brittany, that's April, that's Bailey, that's Jackson, that's Elliot, that's Lucas, and this," She holds up the blonde's hand, "Is Westley."

Typical Westley and Weylyn. They're names even start with the same letter. I've stepped into Stepford. Everyone around me is nice enough, but don't really talk to me, because I'm the new girl.

The day passes by quickly enough, Weylyn making me as comfortable as she can. But she's always bustling around with the rest of the school. Everyone loves her.

Weylyn DuGrey is good at everything she does. In art, she drew the most beautiful picture of her parents, in English she presented a poem that made the teacher cry, in gym she was the fastest, in Social Studies she knew every answer first, in Science she helped me with the chemicals, in German she congregated verbs like no other, and in Math she corrected the teacher on his Calculus. She was cute, witty, charming, sweet, polite, smart, modest, and everyone loved her. There wasn't a single person at Chilton that didn't kiss Weylyn's feet. She was one of those people who are good at absolutly everything they do.

I hate those people.

I spent my day watching Weylyn, learning about what I had to become. It seemed hard, she was good at everything! But if I wanted to rule Chilton like Weylyn, then I would have to get to work.

I had to become Weylyn DuGrey.

Alright! It's weird, but next chapter is Weylyn's POV and you'll get lots of Trory!Okay, review...I don't know if this is going to be a hit or not...so if you like it...tell me! 


	2. Wonderful World of Weylyn

Wow, I didn't expect people to respond so well to this...And this story DOES have a TRORY plot...just placed in a different way.

Weylyn's POV

So...there's a new girl at our school. And to say the least, she's really creepy. I mean, yeah she's new so it makes sense that she'd be quiet and stuff, you know, trying to find her place...but I caught her staring at me like, fifteen times yesterday. It was beyond creepy.

Charleston recruted me to be her buddy, because I knew the school like the back of my hand. I was fine with it, new face, new friend, cool stuff. But then she showed up and at first she was, well since I first met her I thought she was a pretty sweet girl. Shy, maybe, but sweet. Then after chorus she would just watch me and Wes...it was really unnerving. I hope she's not like that again today, but whatever...I have to stick around her for awhile.

I woke up earlier than normal today, probably because of the banging coming from downstairs. Pulling the covers to my duvet down, I scramble out of bed and get into my Chilton uniform, slip on my Underdog slippers and scurry downstairs. After weaving through hallways searching for the noise, I end up in the kitchen.

I could have guessed that I would have found my parents sitting on the floor covered in flour making out like wild dogs in heat. That's right. My parents STILL do that...this early in the morning. They're still young, they got married and had me right after college, so they're only 23 years older than me. Which really isn't that much in the long run.

My parents are amazing, I was really lucky in the selection process. My Dad is the big shot CEO of DuGrey enterprises and my mother is the top journalist for the Hartford Times. And they are so in love, which is so rare and totally amazing. After Daddy came back from ArmyBratCamp he saught out my Mom, they became friends, then friends with benifits, then finally they fell in love. Well, Mommy fell in love, Daddy was already an idiot by then.

Walking forward, I step over the two of them, walking towards the coffee pot. After pouring myself a cup, drinking it, then turning to find my parentals still going at it, I pour a glass of water from the sink then throw it on them, causing the pair to spring apart. Thank God. I'm quite content with NOT being there while another sibling is concieved...can you imagine the pychatrist bills for that? Good God I'm tainting my own mind...

Daddy jumps onto his feet, then helps Mom up before looking at me. He smirks, running a hand through his blonde hair, then says, "Weylyn Lorelei DuGrey you are awake. At 6:30. Did Brad Pitt die or something?"

My jaw drops and I spin on my Dad just as my Mom smacks his chest. "Don't you DARE ever say anything so evil ever again Bible Boy!" She yells. I laugh as I sit at the counter, and watch my parents banter like always.

"What Mary? Does it scare you? Aren't I hott enough or something?"

"What do you think?" Mom snaps, sticking out her tongue. Daddy's eyes get squinty and he starts backing Mom into the counter.

"I think that I am more than hott enough for you. If I got ANY hotter, you would die!" then he swoops down and the making out begins again.

I raise my hands, covering my eyes, then screaming, "AHH! DAUGHTER PRESENT! AHH PLEASE! BURN. MY. EYES.!"

Mom and Daddy break apart, seperating to other sides of the kitchen. They have to go to seperate sides of the kitchen to keep thier hands off of eachother. That is sooo unbeleivably gross.

I look around at the mess on the kitchen floor, shaking my head, "So, what happened here?" I ask.

Daddy sighs, shaking his head, "Your mother had the uncontrollable urge to make cookies."

"At 6:30 in the morning?"

"Yes." Mom says proudly.

"And it couldn't have waited for ANYTHING!" I am living with weirdos...

Mom shakes her head, pouring a cup of coffee and plopping down in the stool beside me, "No. Now tell me, how was school yesterday? We didn't get to talk because your evil boyfriend stole you away from us!"

Daddy growls, "Grr...I really don't like that boy." he mutters, then starts to clean the mess on the floor.

"Shut up, you love Wes. We got a new girl from Stars Hollow yesterday. I get to show her around." I say, jumping off the stool to look in the fridge for something to eat.

Mom beams, she loves anything about Stars Hollow. "What's her name? I probably know her parents." she says.

"Ruth Forrester." I say. Daddy drops the pan he was holding, making it clatter on the ground. His back gets stiff and he's standing straight up. Mom has frozen, holding her coffee mug right before her lips and not moving it. Okay...my family is so weird.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you okay?" They both look at me, shaking their head as if to get out of a daze. Mom shakes her head yes, and Daddy goes back to picking up the pots and pans.

Alright, that was weird. I shrug to myself, opening the fridge. Pulling out leftover chinese from the movie night Mom, Grandma, and Aunt Paris had two days ago, I throw it in the fridge and pull my shoes on as it heats up. Hearing the 'ding' I take it out, throw it in a tupperware, give my parents kisses on the cheek, then get into my car and drive to Chilton.

Everyone is waiting by my parkingspace again. How unbeleivably annoying, especially when you are trying to park. I mean, you don't want to run anyone over or anything and yet these people don't seem to get that big, fast, metal, CARS will hurt if they run into you.

Jumping out of the car, I pull my Maverick sunglasses up so that they're sitting on top of my head with my hair billowing behind it. I was pretty lucky when it came to my looks too...back to the parental issue thing. I mean, in a totally Non-Freaky way, my parents are gorgeous.

So when you have perfect parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents you end up with some pretty good looks. I mean, I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything, but...I'm a little bit of everything good in my family, in one person. My hair is, much to popular beleif, completly natural. I have my Dad's blonde mostly, alot of my mom's brunette, and a little bit of my great-grandma's red running through. I lucked out by getting my Grandma Lorelei's physique, and my eyes are my Mom's and my Dad's. Dark blue with bursts of light blue in the middle. I'm really lucky. I know that much and I appreciate my parents for that, and everything else too.

Anyway, I got distracted on my little prep-myself moment...sorry, but it's good to complement yourself every once in awhile. I walk down through the lot until I reach the quad. Someone who's wearing my mavrick glasses on thier head comes bustling up to me. It's Ruth. I throw on a smile, walking up to her.

"Ruth! Hey. I like your glasses..." I kind of drift off, letting her know that I know that she's wearing the same sunglasses as me. My favorite sunglasses ever.

"Hi! I know, it's just that I saw you wearing them and they were really cute so I decided to get a pair of my own. You don't mind do you?" She smiles at me. Why would I mind? I mean, okay they were mine first, but whatever they're a pair of sunglasses. Plus, it's pretty sweet that she likes my glasses. It's like a little kid wanting to be like you or something.

"No, of course not! I was just kidding!" She beams, then we start walking to our lockers.

I spin my combination quickly, kicking my locker lightly so it opens. I marked the spot where you kick it with a Sharpie like my Mom told me. Little tricks of the Trade. Then I start to switch my books until I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

Smiling, I shut my locker gently, turning around in Westley's arms and leaning against the metal door. His glassy blue-green eyes are taking my in like they do every morning, as I start fiddling with his tie, keeping eyecontact with him. He bends down and kisses me lightly, until I pull his tie so he's using a more forceful method. He slams me into the locker, lifting me up slightly so that I'm barely standing on my toes, pressing into me so that there's no space between us.

Westley Sage is one hell of a kisser. He makes me go tingly from head to toe, makes everything go fuzzy, makes fireworks go off, and basically every other thing in the books and movies that they say happens. I've known Westley all my life, we met in Pre-school. He was the little kid with the twinkling blue eyes, and unruly sandy-blonde bowl cut, and the crooked smile with the missing tooth, that always pulled your braids.

Well, let's just say he's not pulling my braids anymore. Aparantly pulling braids is a sign of love. In seventh grade, my best friend admitted he liked me, I avoided him for a year and 1/2 until I realized that I liked him too, in ninth. For half a year I tried to rebuild whatever he felt for me, then he broke down and we've been together ever since. 

Westley really did grow up in the whole 11 years from pre-school too, as much of a shocker as that is, it's true. He became gorgeous. His unruly mushroom cut turned into unruly rolled out of bed spikes. His twinkling eyes stayed the same, but his smile turned into a...well a smile with all his teeth. His jaw became more defined and his body. Oh Sweet God, does that boy have a body! That's basically all I can say about it...it's gorgeous.

We fit together so well, his head rests just on top of mine when we're hugging or dancing, his arms lock securly around my waist. I missed him so much in that year and 1/2. He became so different, floating from girl to girl. Well, in that short time he became a million more times experianced than I am. I'm just glad he's willing to wait.

Westley pulls back slightly, resting his forehead on mine, smile on his lips, "Morning beautiful." he whispers.

Bringing my hand up to his cheek, I kiss his nose, "Morning Wes, come on...we're going to be late." I duck under his arm, letting it fall to my waist.

Looking away from Wes, I see Ruth just standing there, watching us again. She's not even trying to be discreet about it. She's just standing a little away from the lockers studying us. Creepy, creepy, creepy. I smile at her, blushing a little, embarassed that I was just watched during a make-out session with my boyfriend.

She smiles as though nothing's wrong and the three of us walk to chorus, Ruth slightly behind us. I sit in my seat beside Westley and Landon, then watch Ruth walk in front of me and sit two seats over. Then Mrs. Fenello walks in and clears her throat.

"Alright, today we're going to work on the solo's for the play, since it is next week. Now I know most of you are in only the chorus part, even though most of you SHOULD have tried out...but it's early and it's Friday, and some of these kids need all the help they can get." The class chuckles lightly, then Mrs. Fenello continues, "so you can have a free period while I work on these kids."

I smile, I love the play we're doing. It's a little childish, which makes sense because we're taking it to the city and bringing kids from the hospital and homeless kids and stuff to come see it. And it is a fun show if you appreciate good literature like Dr. Suess. So, Suessical the Musical is automatically a blast in my book. (A/N Okay, this show is SO MUCH FUN! I was in it this year and had such a blast!)

Stepping up with Westley, I smile. I'm playing the Sour Kangaroo, who's mainly the bitch of the show. It's so much fun because I get to sing like Aretha Franklin. Substituting RESPECT for RESPECK, seeing as I don't want to see the speck of who's.

Westley is The Cat In The Hat, who's basically the conductor of the show. He's so eccentric that it really fits the part.

Landon's playing Horton The Elephant, which is weird seeing as he's such a tough jocky guy, but he plays the sweet elephant really well and it's cute.

Tawny is playing Amazing Maisy, big surprise. The slut of the school gets the part of the slut of the play, who has an amazing tail, lays an egg, leaves it with an elephant then bails out. Typical. Did you catch on that I didn't like that girl?

Mr. and Mrs. Who are played my Jamie and Rachel, then all of Whoville and The Jungle of Nool is played by the chorus. JoJo is Mike, General GengischanSchmitz is Greg, Nicky, Leah, and Britanny are playing The Bird Girls, and Katie plays Gertrude McFuzz...well, is supposed too that is.

I look around for Katie, but she's not here. Mrs. Fenello notices the same thing, then stands up on a chair so the other kids notice her.

"Alright, Katie isn't here...who wants to run her lines?" She calls. Immediatly Ruth jumps up, falling over a couple chairs.

Mrs. Fenello shrugs, "Okay then, here's the script. You said you could read music NOTES right?" Ruth nods, then Fenello sits at the piano and begins to play Wes's part.

When it finally gets to the part in the opening number when I sing, I take a deep breath, open my mouth, then get cut off by someone else's, "Think of a kangaroo sour as can be." Whipping my head over I see Ruth trying to sing my part. Key Word. Trying.

I'm not trying to come off as a bitch, but Ruth cannot sing my part right. She sang Gertrude great, light and gentle. High. But my part is loud, brassy, powerful, low, and hard. Really hard. For one thing you have to have a certian voice to sing it in the first place, which I was lucky enough to have, then you have to have trained it. Like I have, for an hour, twice a week, for seven years.

I'm not really conceited, but I am proud, and I do know what I am blessed with. And singing is my best gift. I bite my lower lip, staring at Ruth as Mrs. Fenello starts talking to her.

"Ruth! That is NOT Katie's line. That is Weylyn's...your playing Gertrude! Not the Sour Kangaroo." Her eyes twitch a little when she gets aggrivated, but she takes a deep breath and plays my part over. I belt it out, then wait for my next solo as Fenello breezes through the choral part.

We pass through the opening, then I get ready for 'Biggest Blame Fool' as Landon and the Bird Girls sing 'Horton Hears A Who'. The song end, I take a deep breath for my humph, only to get cut off once again by Ruth. Westley's looking at me with raised eyebrows, and I shrug.

Mrs. Fenello's eye is twitching really bad. It's funny when that happens..."NO RUTH! No, Ruth...that is Weylyn's part. Okay? Stop singing Weylyn's part. Thank you.

I sing through until my favorite part in the show, 'RESPECK' where I really get to belt it, only to get my thunder stolen once again by Ruth.

Mrs. Fenello starts really getting peeved, but you can tell she's trying to be nice to the new girl. Apparantly she isn't that bright if she can't read a script right. Through out all of chorus she cuts me off of MY lines 10 times. Not including the first three.

Then AFTER chorus, she comes running up to me, linking her arms with mine, pushing the one Wes has around my waist away. I look at him apologetically as she pulls me off. 

"So Weylyn, I'm going to come over to your house tonight around 5 okay?" she says. I look over at her, then sigh.

"Whatever. But 5, because I have to clean my room first." She smiles, then blows me an air-kiss like The Preps in Mean Girls.

The day goes quickly, with weird incidents with Ruth. She's really nosey and buts into EVERYTHING. I'm trying to be nice and give her a chance, seeing as she's new...but it's really hard.

I rush home, pour myself a cup of coffee, say 'hi' and talk to my parents for a few minutes before going to clean my room. At exactly 5 I hear the bell ring, then before I get a chance to get the door I hear it open.

My mom opens it saying, "Hi, Weylyn's upstairs..." then I hear her pause. Then I hear her say, "Dean." Then the door slams shut again.

Okay, it's weird. I tried to make Weylyn not that concieted. I think I failed though. I hope you can still like her! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Stalker is a good word

Thanks for all the reviews. Weylyn is pronounced WAY-LIN like, the WAY you walk and...umm LINt in your pocket...I don't know...So, Now that it's summer...WEAR SUNSCREEN! SUNBURN HURTS DAMMIT! I have it really bad...I can barely move my shoulders. So Wear sunscreen!

This is Weylyn's POV again...enjoy!

Mom is a really polite person, always doing the best she could, the most she could for everyone. I run down the spiraled staircase to see my mom leaning against the door with the bell still ringing. Pushing my mom aside a little, I open the door to find Ruth and some tall guy with really bad hair standing at the door.

I open the door wider to let Ruth and the guy in, to find that Mom disappeared. Shrugging, I say, "I don't know what was with her. She's normally really cool...I promise." Ruth shrugs, then the tall guy holds his hand out.

"Forrester, Dean Forrester." he says. Ruth laughs...this heaving donkeyish thing...and I smile a little, out of politness. As I shake his hand, I can't help thinking about how stupid this guy was. No wonder Ruth is so wierd...her Dad is a wack.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Forrester. Um, can I help you with anything?" I ask politely, watching as they look around my house.

Mr. Forrester turns to look at me, with a smile, "No. I just wanted to ask your Mom about something about Chilton. Ruth said that she was from Stars Hollow, so I was hoping that I went to school with her."

I shrug, "So...did you know her?" I ask. Mr. Forrester nods, with a smile.

"Very well. We went out years ago." he says. That can't be right...I know all about Mom's boyfriends before Daddy. And never once was a Dean Forrester mentioned. I shrugh again.

"I don't think she's been feeling well actually, Mr. Forrester. Maybe you can talk to her or Daddy when you come to pick Ruth up." he nods, then I open the door back up and Mr. Forrester leaves.

Turning to Ruth, I see her on the platform between the two adjoining staircases, looking at our family portrait from a few years ago. Smiling, I run up the stairs, smiling, "That was drawn when I was 12...that's my Mom, my Daddy, and my grandparents."

Ruth looks over it once more before turning to me and saying, "Your Dad is so hott!" Oh my god. Okay, that's my DAD! Gross! Gross, gross, gross! Eww. I mean, I've been told he's good-looking by my friends but hott? Ugh.

Shrugging, I walk up the stairs, "My room's this way." I state shortly, watching her jog up beside me. She's looking at all the pictures and statues as we walk through the halls.

"Your house is beautiful Wey." She called me Wey. Ew. My name is fine the way it is, thanks.

"Weylyn. Thank you...so, this is my room." I open the door that I covered in band-stickers, stepping in. I'm proud of my room. It took me forever to get it perfect. I smirk as I watch Ruth walk slowly in, taking in the surroundings.

I have a pretty big room, with a canopy bed and a giant TV. There is a whole shelf full of movies that I've been collecting since forever. The CD rack is full of CD's that I've been collecting since...forever. There are beanbags sprawled around the floor, with colorful pillows and stuffed animals ontop of them.

I have a windchime I made out of old forks and spoons hanging in the window, and a bottlecap collage that took me YEARS to finish hanging on the wall. It's my name, with a backround of butterflies. It covers up most of the wall and I went through about a million sodas to finish it. I took old scraps of metal over the years, then hammered it down and made suns and stars and moons out of them and hung them from my ceiling with colorful hand-macremed string.

There are books stuffed in every corner, a keyboard I handpainted with my Broadway books on it, notebooks of poems and drawings on my desk with a purple computer sitting on top of it, and pictures of friends and family that I either took or drew hanging on the walls, surrounded by posters of movies and bands.

The room shows off everything that makes up me. I'm really proud of it. Ruth apparantly finds it pretty fascinating too, seeing as she's taking in every aspect of it.

"So...you like?" I ask, flopping onto my bed. Ruth beams, nodding.

"I love it! I've never seen a room like this! It's amazing!" She say enthusiastically. She runs her fingers over the bottlecap collage, tracing one of the butterflies in the corner.

"Where did you find all these things?" she asks, looking at all my little craft projects.

I shrug, sitting up, "I made them." Ruth turns on me, her jaw on the floor. I love it when people do that...it makes me feel so talented!

"No. Way." I nod, then she flings herself onto my bed, "So, how hard was it for someone like you to become Queen of Chilton." What? Someone like me? What's that's supposed to mean?

"I'm not really. I just, know everyone I guess." Wow, this girl is creepy. She nods, then looks around my room again.

The whole night was spent with Ruth asking me questions like 'what's it like to be perfect?' and 'would I ever be Queen of Chilton if you weren't around?' She needs to get a newsflash...I'm not perfect. And I'm not going to leave Chilton until college either.

Ruth finally left and surprisingly enough, neither of my parents came to meet her, like they usually do with new friends. They're basically kids still and they hang out with us, which is cool with my friends because my parents are amazing. It's just like having older siblings around or something.

That night, I walk into the library to find Mom and Daddy reading on the couch, Mom's head in Daddy's lap, Daddy absent mindedly playing with Mom's hair. It's like they have to be touching in some way, at all times. I rush up, flopping onto the edge of the couch, throwing my legs over Mom's.

"So...who's up for Scrabble?" I ask. Mom shoots up, raising her hand and 'OoO OoO Memememeing'. Daddy smiles, nodding, then leaps up to get the Scrabble board. Mom clears off the coffee table as I rush to the kitchen to throw some snacks together.

After I put the nachos in the oven, I take the three coffees and walk back into the library where Mom and Daddy have set up the game. I pick my letters, pull the chair closer to the table, then start to play.

"POLLITE" Mom spells. I roll my eyes, looking at my Dad.

"Mary, your cheating again. It's P-O-L-I-T-E...one L." he says. Mom sticks out her tongue, then shrugs.

"Your turn Wey." I smile, placing my letters around the word TALK, finishing up the game with me as the winner. Daddy sighs, shrugging.

"Wey, you win once again. Your getting way to smart for us!" Mom nods in agreement, then jumps up from her seat, fleeing the library.

"WINNER CLEANS THE GAME!" Daddy beams, jumping up and following her, leaving me with the mess.

"NO FAIR! YOU TWO ARE CHEEP!" I yell.

I hear Mom's voice a few seconds later, "DEAL WITH IT!" Rolling my eyes, I look back down at the board.

My last word was a pretty good one too. I've been good at Scrabble since I was little, having Mom read to me ALL the time. But the last word I got was pretty good. I take one last look before scooping all the little blocks into the velvet bag.

STALKER...good word.

OKAY! I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW! AND USE SUNSCREEN THIS SUMMER!  
ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw 


	4. Trouble

Okay, I didn't expect everyone to like it so much! Here's the next chapter...This one is Weylyn's POV AGAIN...I know, I've done her 3 times in a row, but...I don't know. It just works.

WEYLYN'S POV

The next morning, I hopped out of bed, got dressed, put my Underdog slippers on and went downstairs for breakfast. I enter the kitchen to find Daddy with oven mitts pulling cookies out of the oven. I guess Mom finally made her craving...I jump onto the counter, Daddy puts the tray of cookies on the stove, then turns and hands me a cup of coffee.

"So, what do you want?" he asks. I smile, then turn my head to see Mom coming back into the kitchen after I hear a toilet flush, she smiles at me, then gives Daddy a kiss on the cheek after grabbing a cookie and popping it into her mouth...ignoring the heat.

"Um...Spaghetti and meatballs!" Daddy rolls his eyes, then walks into the pantry, coming out with a box of stiff noodles and a jar of sauce. My parents are amazing. Mom sits beside me, reaching over and taking the coffee he hands her, downing it quickly.

Daddy hands me my finished breakfast in a tupperware, then I rush off to school. Pulling into the parking lot with GooGoo Dolls 'Slide' blaring through my stereo, I smile when I see everyone waiting. Even though it's really annoying, it makes me happy that people want to be around me.

Hopping out of the car, I smile at a few people, then walk up to Hunter and start talking to him as we head towards our locker. He's telling me about The John Mayer concert that his dad got four backstage passes to and is about to invite me, just as Ruth comes up and starts hammering away.

I don't even look at her saying, "Ruth, give me a second okay?"

Hunter is looking Ruth over, eyebrows raised, but she keeps talking.I turn to tell her to back off, only to stop talking when I take in her outfit. She's wearing white Chuck Taylor's, with scribbly doodles all over them, just like mine. Except...mine are good, with color. She's wearing my sunglasses...again, along with jewelry along the same lines as mine.

She had a chunky ring on her middle finger of her right hand, and one on the thumb and pinky. Her left hand had a silver ring with a purple stone in the middle, like mine, except mine was white gold with diamonds and an amythyst. Gift for my 13th birthday from Daddy. She also had a claddah ring, except hers was gold, mine was silver. I don't like gold.

She even had silver jangly bracelets on her wrists. They weren't as cool as mine, but they were there. She had the powerbeads like I had, and the charm bracelet I recieved when I was little. Her neck had a black choker, a silver chain with a flipflop, and what looked like dogtags. That actually belonged to a dog. Unlike mine, which are Daddy's old ones from ArmyBratCamp, she took Rovers or Fluffys and put them on a chain. To look like mine.

Creepy

I shake my head, taking a deep breath, "Ruth, um. I'm talking to Hunter. Can you give me a minute?" Ruth huffs, glares at Hunter, then storms off.

Turning to Hunter, I sigh, "Sorry." He frowns, shrugging.

"That girl is really freaky. She's wearing the exact same stuff as you." I nod quickly.

"I know! Yesterday she invited herself over, then the whole time she kept asking me questions like 'how does someone like you become Queen of Chilton?' and 'If you weren't there would I ever be Queen?'. It's really creepy...but on a lighter note...The John Mayer Concert?" I smile at him.

He beams, just as Westley comes up and wraps his arms around my waist, "Yeah, Dad got me four backstage tickets...so I was thinking You, Wes, Me, and whoever I'm currently budding up with next weekend." I roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" Wes asks. Hunter nods, then Wes keeps saying thank you, "Man, your Dad is amazing. You always get the best tickets to the most sold out shows at the last possible minute. I bow at your feet." I smile at him, then kick my locker open.

"Have you seen Ruth yet?" I ask him, as he starts to lay gentle kisses along my neck. I can feel him smile into my skin, then feel him shake his head.

He murmers, "No, why?" Into my hair, breathing it in, then I turn to look at him.

"She's wearing fake versions of my jewelry. She's starting to really freak me out." He smiles reasurringly at me, then presses me up against the locker and helps me 'forget' all about Ruth and her creepy, creepy ways.

After our little...not so innocent make out session, Westley lowers me to the ground and we walk together to chorus. Ruth pops out from behind the locker, scowl on her face. I see Westley look her over and shake his head.

Ruth sighs, "I had to wait forever. What could have possibly been so important that you had to talk to that guy and make me wait?" Okay, who does she think she is. She isn't more important than Hunter, one of my BEST FRIENDS since preschool, and if she had to wait she could have tried to find another person to imitate.

"Hunter is my friend. He got Westley and I backstage passes to see John Mayer with him and his date for the night. He is one of my best friends and anything he has to say is important and you need to get that through your head. Alright. Good. Now we're going to be late for class." I smirk at her, then walk ahead so that she's left behind alone in the checkered hallway, our footsteps echoing around her.

I'm really fed up with Ruth and I have to spend three more days with her...then I can go back to my normal routine. Wes and I took our normal seats in chorus, expecting the uncoordinated Ruth to come bustling in seconds later. She didn't. I payed no attention to it though, seeing as she was a freak.

Throughout chorus, Ruth doesn't show up. Five minutes before class ends, the speaker over the class crackles, and the secretary's voice is heard over the loudspeaker.

"Can I please have Weylyn DuGrey after class? Headmaster Charleston would like to have a word with her."

I look over a Westley, a question in my eyes. He shrugs and I bite my lower lip with a frown. After class ends, I throw my messenger bag over my shoulder, then rush to Charleston's office.

Opening the door I see Ruth, with tears streaming down her face sitting in one of the leather chairs. I watch her as I sit down too, then turn to Charleston.

"Weylyn, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you would be nice enough to take care of Miss Forrester." he says, then stands and shuts the door.

As he's walking to the door, I look over at Ruth, with an expression of 'What The Hell' on my face. Her tears suddenly stop and she smirks at me. My jaw drops just as Charleston turns back around, then Ruth's tears start again.

THERE IT IS REVIEW PLEASE! 


	5. Sorry Daddy

Thank you reviewers! I'm glad you like this...and as a reminder...WEAR SUNSCREEN!

Camel817-I know Weylyn's really cocky, which isn't like Rory, but you have to keep in mind that she is also Tristan's daughter, and that she's perfect and she knows it.

eternalgorithm-I don't like Dean and/or offspring either!

kiki-I was the Sour Kangaroo...I love that part. The Who's were AMAZING!

Weylyn's POV

I cannot believe I'm in trouble. I've never been in trouble for anything, even though most of the time I should be...but when I shouldn't be in trouble I'm getting in trouble and I'm confusing myself in the process.

I bite my lower lip as I watch Charleston pull a thin dark blue folder out. My personal record. Oh sweet god. I have never ever seen that ONCE! Much to Grandma and Daddy's disappointment I don't like getting caught when I pull pranks. Mom is going to be so pissed.

Charleston clears his throat, "Now Weylyn, I know this is your first offense so I'm only going to give you detention for tommorrow as long as you promise that this will not happen again." Oh my god.

"Headmaster, I don't know what I did. I was trying to make Ruth as comfortable as possible." I cannot believe this.

"Miss DuGrey, apparantly you were very rude to Miss Forrester. You refused to talk to her and then when you did you were plain rude. You know that isn't acceptable at Chilton." he says, opening the folder and placing a sheet of paper inside, "now I don't want this to become a ritual Miss DuGrey. Don't turn out like your father."

"I didn't do anything! She's lying! And my father is a perfectly respectable man and our family has payed for half of this school! I suggest you don't talk about us that way!" I shout, jumping from my seat. Headmaster snaps the folder shut, looking at me with icy eyes.

"Miss DuGrey. I suggest you keep your temper in check. You seem to throw the same tantrums your mother did. You are not being respectful right now. Go sit outside while I try to contact your parents. You are going home. Ruth, you may go back to class."

I spin on my heels, stomping out and flopping onto the wooden bench, crossing my arms in front of my chest. This is so un-freaking-belivable. Hopefully Daddy is the one that comes and picks me up. He'll be okay with...this.

Ruth walks out, wiping her eyes, then she looks at me and sits on the bench beside me. I slide over so she's as far as possible on the OTHER side and can feel her watching me.

"You know, we can still be friends." She states simply. Like we were ever friends in the first place, "I just had to tell Charleston that you weren't being very nice. I want you to know that...we're not over." I look over at her, eyebrows raised.

"There is nothing to be over with in the first place. I think you need to go. You won't wanna be late for class." I smirk, she shrugs, then walks off, leaving me pouting outside the principals office.

About twenty minutes later, I hear clicking through the hallways. I keep my head forward, then hear someone sit down beside me. We're both staring for a few minutes, until I feel Daddy's strong arms wrap around me. Sighing, I lean into his chest, breathing in the smell that made me feel safe ever since I was a little girl.

He smells like ax, christmas trees, peppermint, and Mommy. When I was like...3 and it was thunderstorming, I would crawl into thier bed and they would make me feel like nothing bad could ever happen in the world ever. And nothing ever did. Not with my parents there. My best friends in the whole entire world.

"I got suspended Daddy." I whisper. He pulls me back, looking into my eyes, obviously shocked.

"You're suspended? For how long? Why? What did you do?" I asks, the muscle in his chin getting stiff. Oh krap. He's angry...that's not a good thing.

"I don't know. You know that Ruth girl? Well, I was talking to Hunter, who was inviting me to the John Mayer Concert. He has backstage tickets to them and everything. Anyway, Ruth comes up and she's wearing all these fake versions of my jewelry and my shoes and my sunglasses. She starts to talk and I ask her to give us a second, then she huffs off, and then like 10 minutes later she pops up out of nowhere and starts yelling at me for talking to Hunter over her. Then I tell her that Hunter's more important and go to chorus...she doesn't show up, then I get called down to the office. So I get there and Ruth's sitting in the chair crying and Charleston starts yelling at me for not taking care of Ruth. I look at Ruth when Charleston's back is turned and she smirks at me! So then Charleston gave me a detention." I say it all quickly, looking at my feet.

Daddy, who's rubbing my back supportavly says, "That doesn't explain why your suspended Wey." Right. I sigh, then massage the back of my neck to get the tension out.

"After he gave me my detention Charleston said and I quote 'now I don't want this to become a ritual Miss DuGrey. Don't turn out like your father.' So I got really mad after he said that and I start yelling at him, saying how we payed for the whole freaking school in the first place, then he yells at me for throwing tantrums like Mommy did, then he told me that I'm going home. I'm so sorry Daddy. I didn't mean for this to happen. You can ground me if you want...but I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry." Oh god. I'm going to cry.

I bite my lower lip to keep the tears that are prickling in my eyes at bay, but sadly I fail. I never ever get in trouble and now I'm suspended. Oh sweet god. I crumpling into Daddy's arms, shaking with tears, as he soothingly rubs my back.

He places a kiss on my head, "Don't worry Wey. Your good. This is ridiculous, let me see if I can talk to Charleston." he gives me a quick squeeze, then stands and walks into Charleston's office, shutting the door behind him.

I try to listen to what they're saying, but the doors are too thick. Five minutes after Daddy went in, the bell for class rings. I hear the kids laughing as they switch classes, then see Westley flying down the hall. He runs to me, sliding across the tile and falling into the bench. Taking my hands, he pulls me in for a hug.

"Are you okay? What happened? You missed all of social studies. Why are you crying baby? Was that your Dad walking down the hallway?" He asks question after question, placing delicate kisses on my head.

"I'm suspended." Questions stopped. He pulls away, looking into my eyes to see if I'm serious. After getting his answer, he sighs, pulling me back for another hug.

"What happened Wey?" he whispers. I cry gently into his shoulder, as he holds me tightly.

"Ruth. She made up this lie...then Charleston said he didn't want me to end up like Daddy, then I snapped. He said I threw a tantrum like Mom." I smile a little at that. The Gilmore Tantrum of 2002 was famous. Everyone knows about how Mom snapped when she wasn't allowed to take a test. What an honor to be compared to a great...even if it is your own mother.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," he says, laughing. I smile then kiss him lightly on the lips, just as Daddy walks out.

Westley pulls away quickly, standing up and holding his hand out to Daddy, "Mr. DuGrey. Good to see you again." I shake my head, Westley's an idiot.

Daddy takes his hand, then pulls him in for a man handshake shoulder bump thing, "Tristan, Wes. How many times do I have to tell you?" He laughs, then Wes smiles before running off to class.

I jump from the bench, Daddy wraps his arm around my shoulder and veers me out of Chilton. Great, suspended. We walk silently to our cars, conveniantly parked side by side. I lean against my bug.

"So, how long am I suspended?" I ask. Daddy sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Just today, but you still have detention tomorrow." Great. Just freaking great. I get into my car and Daddy leans against the window.

"Go home. I called your mom...even though this is ridiculous, we want to talk to you about something anyway. This would be a perfect time." I nod, pulling out of the parking lot with Daddy's Lexus tailing me.

Alright, there you go! I refrensed Deer Hunters in more ways than one in this chapter! Alright you know the drill, click on the little blue button and REVIEW! 


	6. Perfect DuGreys

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH REVIEWERS! Here's the next chapter:-) Forgive it's shortness...just wanted to get it out quickly Weylyn's POV AGAIN...cause, she seems to think alot...sure...whatever.

WEYLYN'S POV

I pulled into the large driveway thinking about what my parentals could possibly have to say. Hopefully it wasn't something bad. Parking the car, I hop over the door instead of opening it, then prance into the livingroom and flop onto the couch across from Mom.

She beams at me, just as Daddy comes and sits beside her, taking Mom's hands in his, "Wey, we have something really important to tell you. It will effect the whole family." Okay...effect the whole family...the whole 3 of us...okay...

"Alright. What?" I say, crossing my feet Indian-style underneath me with a smile on my face.

Mommy laughs, patting her stomach. No. Way. "I'm---"

"YOUR PREGNANT! OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING!" I jump from the couch and leap into their arms. They hug me tightly, as I beam.

"Is it a girl? It's a girl right? Or a boy? What is it?" How exciting is this. Mom's laughing and Daddy's kissing her on the forehead.

He smiles, then says, "Twins. 3 months along...a girl and a boy." No freaking way! This is unbelievable! I jump out of thier arms and onto the floor, happy dancing around the room.

Mom gets up and joins me, taking my hands and spinning me around as Daddy goes to turn on some music and get celebratory sodas. The Ramones 'What A Wonderful World' starts thumping through the house and I'm lost in complete happiness. They've wanted another kid for who knows how long and now they get two!

As we're dancing, I say, "Cookies? I would have pinned you for more of an ice cream craving kind of gal." Mom laughs, then dips me as we talk.

"I was with you...but I guess these two like cookies." Daddy comes back out with the sodas and we're all talking and laughing.

After awhile things calm down and we're sitting on the couch with the music behind us, softly playing. Time to discuss baby names.

"Weylyn Jr. definatly." I say. Mom shakes her head, putting it in her hands. With my ego and Daddy's ego put together...these kids are going to be horrible. Wonderful yes, but horribly spoiled...and confident. That's not a bad thing right?

"Tristan Jr." Daddy says. Mom glares at him, then starts to laugh.

"No...it should be Lorelei Jr. But we already have one of those," She shoots me a look, "So...I like Waverly and Wilson."

"Oh my god Mom, those are ALL w's!" I say. Daddy's shaking his head too...obviously he doesn't like them too much, "  
They'll match my name and it will be like...oh look there go those gorgeous, smart, wonderful, W. DuGrey's. I don't want to be a W. DuGrey!"

"Well...how about Maybel and Micheal." suggests Mom.

Daddy and I both start cracking up then Daddy says, "No child of mine is going to be named Maybel. A kid named Maybel sits in a corner and eats paste.(A/N no offense to any Maybel's...but that name...)" I start laughing really hard, then I fall off the couch.

Mom blows me a raspberry, then I stick my tongue out at her. We spent the next three hours fighting about names, but it was fun. In the end we narrowed it down to ten pairs of names. They wanted the names to be the same first letter for some reason...my parents didn't want to go totally cliche and have them rhyme but first letter of course. No Phil and Lil here...

Bailey and Blane

Bridget and Brock Gwyneth and Gabriel

Gabrielle and Grant

Hayley and Heath

Laurel and Landon

Payton and Parker

Skylar and Sage

Tawny and Tyler

Waverly and Wilson (Mom won Daddy over with that one...)

So, now we had to narrow it down to one pair. We did have 9 months and it would probably switch around a million times, then end up where we started. Just because that's how my parents are. I'm used to that...parties, they make a desicion, change thier minds a bajillion times, then it ends up being the very first thing they picked. Very quirky.

Mom said that we're going to go to Stars Hollow, then announce it, as soon as we pick a name. Which means I want to get this name picked IMMEDIATLY! Stars Hollow equals...Uncle Jess, Aunt Paris, thier kids Jackson and Kylie Grandpa Luke and Grandma Lorelei, Aunt Lane, Uncle Dave, their kids Dawson and Gregg, Aunt Sookie and Jackson with Davey and Michelle, Micheal, Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, and the rest of my family. I love Stars Hollow more than any other place in the world.

Daddy tells us each to pick our favorite pair of names, then we'll draw from those three. I took Gwynth and Gabriel, Daddy took Bridget and Brock, then Mom took Skylar and Sage, AND Waverly and Wilson, only because no one else would want The W's. I was sad about the loss of Hayley and Heath...but I'm sure it will pop back up sooner or later.

Daddy took the four slips of paper, looking them over, then crumpled up Waverly and Wilson. Mom started to pout, but she was only joking. He put the three pairs of names in a hat that he pulled out of the closet, then hands the hat to me.

"Do the honors of choosing your siblings names?" He asks. I look at Mom, who smiles and nods, then I reach into the hat and pull out one of the folded up sheets of paper.

"Well, let's tell Stars Hollow they need to be ready to welcome Bridget and Brock DuGrey into the family!" I beam then Daddy pulls Mom over, dips her, and they start making out like the teenagers they really are. I roll my eyes then stand as they SLOWLY take their time pulling apart.

Daddy takes Mom's hand as we head toward the Escalade, "Bridget Mary DuGrey...and Brock Tristan DuGrey. Perfect." I smile as Mom looks at Daddy.

They look at each other like there isn't another soul in the world. Mom smiles, her blue eyes twinkling, "I love you, Tristan." She whispers.

Daddy beams. Everytime Mom says that it makes his day, "I love you too, Mary." She leans into him as he squeezes her shoulder tighter.

My family is perfect and now two more Perfect DuGreys are joining us. I live the perfect life.

Now if I could only figure out what to do about Ruth...

Well, it's longer than I expected...ENJOY IT!

ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw 


	7. Visits

Oh wow! Thank you reviewers! Much much and bunches of love! Thanks thanks thanks! And Bloomin Daisy, I do love you...but I planned on having Rory getting pregnant in the beginning...hence the whole 'Waking up to Mom and Daddy covered in flour making out while trying to bake cookies...' Cookies being Rory's craving food. Sorry. Uh, someone said that this is alot like that ABC movie...I haven't seen it. Is this like the exact same thing? Cause that would be kinda bad... 

WEYLYN'S POV

The ride to Stars Hollow was hilarious. I was sprawled across the backseat watching my parents banter in the front. Daddy was holding Mom's hand, kissing it occasionally as Mom whined.

"Please, please, PLEASE Bible Boy!" She begged. Daddy looked at me through the rear-view mirror, rolling his eyes as I smirked.

"No Mary." short and sweet.

"PLEASE! Just one!" she was getting desprate. This is too funny.

"Nope." Mom started pouting, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She huffed, glancing over at Daddy who kept his eyes on the road. She huffed again, louder this time, then shot Daddy a quick look. I was biting my knuckle trying to keep laughter in. Daddy kept ignoring her, as Mom huffed another time. She looked at me, winking, then bent over the thingy in the middle of the car with the stick shift in it and whispered something in Daddy's ear.

He frowned, looking at Mom, then he pulled the car over onto the curb and turned, leaning against the driver's side door. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Mom with a frown. She leaned against her door with a smirk, sticking her tongue out at him.

Daddy sighed, then pulled the car back into the street as he said, "Fine. One cup. That's it! Then we tell them. And then it's De-caf until those little buggers come out."

Mom beamed bending over and planting a huge kiss on the side of his face. He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say to him?" I ask.

She smirks, "I wouldn't be...nice to him for a month." Aw GROSS! I scrunch my face up and stick my tongue out in disgust as Mom continues, "Now Weylyn, it's not digusting. It's tactics. Remember that, very useful in getting what you want."

"It's not like Daddy can say 'no' to you anyway..." I mutter.

Mom shrugs, "True," She then reaches across and starts playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck, "But he made a valiant effort in trying."

"Thank god there's going to be another male in this family. I need more testostorone." He mutters, reaching back and capturing Mom's hand in his, kissing the knuckles gently.

"No you don't. You love being surround by girls that love you." Mom says. Daddy shrugs, then nods, pulling the car into park in front of Luke's.

I fly out of the car, running straight in and smiling when I hear the little dingle of the bell. I slide past the counter, into the kitchen, then I knock Luke over in my rushed hunt for him. We're both laughing as he helps me up from the floor, then I rush into his arms and hug him tightly.

"Hey Kiddo," He says smiling, "How ya been?"

"Great! I would be even greater if I had some of your elixer of life though..." I whisper behind my hand, like it's a conspiriousy. Luke laughs, pouring me a cup, then places it on the counter as Mom walks over and gives him a hug.

"Hey Luke, coffee right now!" Mom's a geek. No questions asked. Luke shakes his head with a frown.

"No." Mom's jaw drops to the floor.

"What do you mean No?" she asks.

"No."

"But...but...you gave Weylyn coffee!"

"I like Weylyn." I smirk at that. I love being the princess.

"You like me too!" Daddy's rolling his eyes, walking behind the counter and pouring himself a cup of java.

"Nope. You don't get any. Weylyn's my granddaughter. It's my job to spoil her." Mom glares at me and I shrug, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"It's not my fault I'm loved..." Mom lunges at me, tackling me off of the stool. I laugh as she starts to tickle me, trying to push her off.

"AH! Help! Daddy! Luke! Get this crazy lady off of me!" I yell. Daddy laughs then pulls Mom off, handing her a full cup of coffee.

She smiles, settling back into her chair and fixing her hair. Oh my god, she's turning into Grandma more every second. Speak Of The Devil. Grandma Lorelei comes bounding in through the diner, in a Tom Cruise sliding underwear move, then squeezes me into a huge hug.

"Look, it's my minion! The one to rule the world after I leave! It's my very own Weylyn Gilmore-DuGrey!" She laughs. I smile, hugging her.

"Mighty powerful ruler Lorelei! Guess WHAT!"

"WHAT! You stole all the coffee from Columbia for your super AMAZING Grandmother Lorelei!" she says eagerly, looking like a puppy dog.

"No...I GOT SUSPENDED!" Lorelei stops moving completely, then rushes forward and crushes me in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you Weylyn. You have no idea." She whispers, wiping fake tears from her eyes. She lays a big kiss on my forehead then smiles.

"I missed you Grams!" I laugh.

"Missed you too. Rory! Come here right now!" She calls.

Mom stands up, walking quickly over. Lorelei hugs her for a second, then pulls back and looks at her.

Lorelei's eyes get huge, then she beams, "OH MY GOD! YOUR PREGNANT!" She screams. Mom nods, then they both squeel and hug each other again.

Daddy comes, hugging me, "They're magical I swear. It's like they can read each-other's minds." He whispers. I smile, nodding.

Mom and Lorelei are hopping around the diner, Lorelei more excited then I had ever seen her. She loves having Grandchildren, apparantly, but it's probably the fact that she gets to corrupt into the ways of the Gilmores more than anything. I laugh, then run over to them, throwing myself into the embrace.

"So, meet Bridget Mary and Brock Tristan DuGrey." I said, patting Mom's stomach lightly. Lorelei plopped down in the nearest chair, holding a hand to her heart.

She whistled proudly, "Twins. A boy AND a girl. This is a good, good thing."

Luke beams, then gives Daddy a hug. I look at my watch, counting down.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Rory DAAARRRLLIIIINNNGGG! I hear your having twins, oh let me see your stomach. Have you thought of any names."

"Hello Miss. Patty, yes. Bridget and Brock." Mom says smiling.

The robust, eccentric red head rushes forward, smiling brightly. She squeezes Mom in a huge hug, then goes over to Daddy, who's eyes have gotten huge.

"Tristan, sweetie, how are you?" She asks, holding her hand out. Daddy smiles politely, taking her hand and placing a delicate kiss on it.

"Fine, Patty. You?"

"Absolutly fabulous. Congradulations on the twins sweetie, Rory, what did I tell you about first husbands?" She turns, looking at Mom.

Mom rolls her eyes, though smiling, "That the first ones are always fun, but don't let them tie you down too much."

Patty nods, with a smile, "Yes well, I lied. This one's a keeper. Good toosh too..."

"AH! I do /NOT/ need to hear about my DAD'S toosh thanks!" I say, burying my head in my arms. Patty spins quickly, pulling me up.

She spins me around as she examines with a keen eye, "My, my, Weylyn, you are getting beautiful. More like your parents every day. They're going to have to lock you up soon!" Then Patty hugs me tightly. After twenty minutes, all of Stars Hollow is in the diner congradulating us. I'm sitting in a corner table with Uncle Jess, Aunt Paris, their kids, Grandpa Luke and Grandma Lorelei, and Mom and Daddy. Everyone else is bustling around us in a huge party.

I sigh, looking out the window, thinking to myself. I'm having a blast yes, but I just have this feeling like I'm being watched more than usual. Like...a constant vigel, but I can't see anyone.

Jumping up from my seat, I smile, then excuse myself for a walk around town. Everyone knows I'm headed to the bridge. It's my place, even though it's thirty minutes away from my house. Great thinking spot.

Mom pulls me over, hugging me, then placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I hug Daddy, then leave shaking my head. Parental Units are making out again. This is a surprise...how?

Lying on my back with my legs swinging over the edge of the bridge, I look over to see Uncle Jess walking towards me. He sits down, then copies my position, turning his head so we're looking each other in the eyes.

The wierdest thing in the whole entire world is that out of anyone in the family, outside of Mom and Daddy, I'm the most comfortable with Uncle Jess. It's really funny, because I'm apparantly the most like Grandma Lorelei, and they hated eachother. But...Uncle Jess and I talk. It's wierd.

"What's bugging you, kid?" He asks. I sigh, looking up at the sky.

"Ruth Forrester." I mutter.

"Bagboy's kid?" He asks. Who the hell is bagboy?

"Who's bagboy?"

"Dean Forrester. I hate that son of a bitch..." He growls. God, Uncle Jess is great to talk to. So cynical it's funny.

"Yeah, his daughter. She has like this...freaky stalkerish thing going on. Like she's copying everything I do. It's really scary."

Jess nods, "Sounds like a Forrester. Listen, ignore her, she'll back off. Your friends know who Weylyn is. I mean, compare the names even! Weylyn, Ruth. WEYLYN, Ruth. Big difference."

I laugh, then nod, "Yeah. Your right. Thanks Jess."

He reaches over, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in for a hug. I hug him back, then leap from the bridge.

"Listen, I left a few things at Grandma's house last week, I'm going to go get them then come back to the diner, K?"

Jess nods, then walks the opposite direction as I run to my other home.

Entering the kitchen, I swerve so that I'm headed to my room. Lorelei converted it from Mom's to mine, giving Mom and Daddy the guest room Luke added on when they got married. More room for two people or whatever. So, I push the door slightly, only to find a florescent blonde head bobbing through my wardrobe, holding up old clothes from last year against her chest.

"RUTH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Kinda cliffy!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. I'm A DuGrey

Thanks reviewers! I hope you like the next chapter!

WEYLYN'S POV

There is a girl in my room.

There is a girl in my room looking through my things.

There is a girl in my room looking through my things without my permission.

There is a girl in my room looking through my things without my permission and I hate her.

There is a girl in my room looking through my things without my permission and I hate her and guess what?

I'm pissed.

"RUTH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I scream rushing forward and ripping my old shirt out of her hands. There is a plastic shopping bag at her feet, full of MY clothes. I tear through it, throwing all my stuff onto my bed. She stays silent as I freak out.

"I swear to god unless you have a good explination for this I am so freaking calling the police." This is getting way out of hand. She shrugs, then walks forward, picking up my purple peasant top and holding it up to her chest.

"Do you think this would look good on me?" she asks, walking up to the mirror. The nerve of her! That's MY stuff, in MY grandparents house!

I pull the shirt out of her hands, "NO!" I yell.

Ruth smirks, picking up another shirt, "Well yeah, I mean. You would fill it out alot better then I would...seeing as your all sylicon and everything." MY BOOBS ARE NOT FAKE! Bitch!

"What the hell! Why are you here! Buy your own clothes!" I shout. She shrugs, flopping down onto my bed.

I'm going to have to change the sheets now.

"Get. Out." I growl, my teeth clenched together. She stands, picking through a few things in my desk.

"I'll call the police. Don't doubt me." She's sifting through the small picture album I keep here. God, she's even tainting my memories.

She turns with a small smirk on her face, "Why!" She snaps, "to wait 30 minutes for them to get here from Hartford? I thought we were friends! What's so wrong with sharing!"

"We're NOT friends! Get out right now and I'll be nice enough to just forget this ever happened!" I open the door, gesturing for her to get out.

Ruth sighs, flipping her way dyed hair. It really looks horrible. It's like, a lightbulb in a grocery-store or something. All florescent or something. UGLY. I hope my hair doesn't look anything like that.

Ruth picks up her now empty plastic bag, then walks out, smiling all the way.

I cannot beleive she was here. It's beyond creepy, how much she's trying to impersonate me. I hope that she's done by now.

Looking into the mirror in the middle of Mom's old vanity, I sigh. My hair looks nothing like hers. Thank God. It's rich and real and has like 5 other colors in it. My eyes are wide, and my forehead's all sweaty. I'm more pale than I usually am too.

That little adventure freaked me out more than I thought it did, apparantly. At least I handled it well enough. She could have done worse.

What if she does? What if she comes to my house, or trys something at school. What if she hurts Mom and Daddy, or the babies. Oh shit. I need to talk to Daddy.

I start running straight to the diner, slowing down only when I reach Taylor's Soda Shoppe, with the double P and the extra E.

Looking through the big Diner windows, I watch Mom and Daddy carefully as I walk. Daddy has his arm around Mom's shoulder, whispering something into her ear, then kissing her cheek lightly. She's laughing, placing her hand ontop of the hand Daddy has resting on Mom's stomach.

Everyone is laughing and talking, having a great time celebrating Bridget and Brock. Ruth is something I can handle myself. They are too happy right now. I'm not going to ruin it for them.

Wes and Hunter will help me, I'll figure it out on my own. I can do this.

After all, I'm a DuGrey.

Sorry it took so long! I had MAJOR writers block! Hope you like it, even though it is a little short.

you know the deal!

ReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEwReViEw 


	9. Ruth Forrester

Writers block...writers block...blockage of the writers...writers block...Sorry this took so long, I've been at camp. I'm going back to camp tomorrow too, so it might take awhile. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews...I've gotten a few that have people hating Weylyn...I'm trying to make her less...Hahaha I like Pink! I'm hott come screw me!...so I hope you like her better.

WEYLYN'S POV

We went home late, late, late that night. I immediatly went to sleep, collapsing in my bed. I have no idea what my paretns did after the car parked and frankly, I don't want to know anyway.

I woke up at 10:30, turned to my clock, then flew out of bed. Throwing on my uniform and pulling my hair into a sloppy ponytail bun, I call my mom. "MOM! Are you up? I'm REALLY REALLY LATE! Why did you let me sleep in?" I plop onto my vanity, applying my make-up, then pulling my jewelry.

I fly through the hallways, then jump on the banister to slide down the stairs. As I rush past my dad on the way to the kitchen, he picks me up and throw me over his shoulder, walking back towards my room.

I laugh, pounding on his back, "Daddy! Let me down! SCHOOL! I have it! And I'm late!" I yell kicking my legs in the air. Daddy swings me around, chuckling.

"Nope, your sick today Wey. Mom decided that we should have a family day, just the three of us." He kicks open my door with his foot, then throws me on my bed, "Get changed. I'm thinking Six Flags, sound good?"

I shrug, "The one in Massachusettes?" He nods, then I beam, "Sounds great! Do you think we could get Wes out of school...please. Double please. Many pleases with a big hug and kiss on top!"

"Well, we would have to leave now, but I don't see why not. Send him a text message while you get dressed then meet us outside."

I nod quickly, picking out an outfit from my closet, then picking up my cell phone as I one-handedly pull on my shorts. I enter Westley's number, then GET OUT OF CLASS. MEET US OUTSIDE IN 30 MINUTES. SIX FLAGS. MUCH LOVE. WEYLYN. then I press send with a smile. He'll get the idea, then he'll get out of class. He's good at that...we're good at that.

I meet my parents in the Escalade, then we drive towards Chilton. We pick up Westley, who was waiting at the bus station around the corner, then start driving towards the amusement park.

Westley turns to me with a frown on his face, then takes my hand. "Listen, Wey," he whispers, so quiet I doubt my parents could hear him, "Ruth was acting really weird today. For one thing she dyed her hair a really ugly blonde..."

Nodding, I bite my lower lip, "I knew that. Is that all?" I whisper back. He shakes his head, 'no'.

"She was all over Hunts and I. In a weird way though, not like hitting on us kind of way...just. I don't know. She was acting like a really messed up version of you until Hunts told her to shove it."

"How?...wait. Like me? What?" Alright. Confusion. It's there. He shrugs, then slings his arm over my shoulder, placing a sloppy kiss onto my cheek.

"Don't worry about it, let's just have fun today." he says with a smile. I nod happily, then rest my head against his chest, falling gently asleep.

XxXxX

The day at Six Flags was a blast. We spent the whole day there, going on every ride we wanted. Westley and Daddy bet each other that they could win a bigger prize on the bottle-knock down game, then spent about 30 dollars each on it. In the end, Mom took one of Daddy's beanbag, then won the biggest bear they had. Then she made Daddy carry it for the rest of the day. Mom and I decided to name it 'Fembear', as a constant reminder to Daddy that girls are better than guys.

I pulled Mom onto the X-Flight, a rollercoaster that leans you backwards so the whole time your looking up at the sky and you don't know when your about to go over the edge. Mom almost puked. It was awesome.

I love that the most about Mommy and Daddy. They're just like me...just older. It's like they never grew up. Lorelei told me tons of stories about how uptight Daddy was until she and Mom helped him relax...and how Daddy taught Mommy to take chances every once in awhile. It's so hard to believe that they are 23 years older than me.

XxXxX

The next morning I woke up, followed my routine, then kissed Mom and Daddy on the cheek as I headed to school. Reaching the ivy covered gates, I smile and pull into my parking spot, only to see a grubby green van in my spot.

Frowning, I pull the car around and park next to it quickly. Hopping out of the car, I see a bright yellow head leaning against the dirty truck with another head of brunette spikes beside it.

"Hunter James Thurston! Can I talk to you...alone please!" I say, walking over and pulling on his arm. As we enter the school I start talking again, "Why were you talking to Ruth? She's trying to take over everything!"

Hunter shrugged, "She's messed up. I was just trying to talk her into moving out of your parking spot when you came. I swear. But she's trying to turn people against you, Wey, It's effed." And with that he left for his locker.

I frown, kicking on the sharpie X while spinning my combination and then opened my locker. Switching my books, I then slam my locker shut, only to see a bob of florescent straw-like hair beside me.

"Hi Weylyn! Where were you yesterday!" She asked with a small smile on her face.

"I was around." I snap, then look over her head for Westley, who was heading in my direction. He beams, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me as he pushes me into the lockers.

After ten minutes of Westley and heaven, the bell rings. We pull apart, only to see Ruth standing there staring at us. Wes keeps his arms around me, smirking, "Do you want us to video tape it or something?" Ruth shakes her head, scampering off, then Wes turns me towards chorus.

Ruth Forrester. I need to do a backround check on her. And who better to get it from then the Stars Hollow gossip Miss Patty...

okay. Sucky chapter. It didn't even make sense. Sorry.

review please! 


	10. A Day At School

Sorry I took so long...and sorry if it's short. I'm a little tired. 

WEYLYN'S POV

I leant against my locker, waiting for Wes to show. He was late for some reason, but it's not a complete rarity that he wouldn't be here on time. I mean he is him.

We were planning on meeting Miss Patty after school, then go to Luke's and hang out with Lorelei for the night. But it seemed like I was going to have to go on my own.

The bell rang and there was still no sign of Wes...or Hunts for that matter. Shrugging to myself, I ran and caught up with Brittany, April, Lucas, and Elliot.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Wes?" I asked, slowing down to walk with them. They shook their heads, then continued the conversation they were having about the big world cultures test we had later that day. I zoned out, not paying attention to anything until we got to chorus and I was shocked out of my daydream.

There was Ruth in my seat, wearing fake versions of my stuff, ugly dyed hair to look like mine, all over my boyfriend!

The only thing going through my head right now is...

UGH!

I can't even explain how angry I felt. She was turning into a monster! It was horrible, the way she was acting. I mean, what's so wrong with Ruth Forrester that she couldn't be herself?

And Westley! He is MY boyfriend! MINE! And he knows that I really hate Ruth. So why is he talking to her and letting her hang all over him! Did I do something wrong?

I walked quickly past the pair, then slumped down beside Hunter. I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing, then turned to him.

"Were you with...them...this morning?" I muttered. Hunter's eyebrows rose, then he shook his head slowly.

"...No. Mrs. Fenello asked us to help move some of the keyboards into her van so she could take them over to the stage. Ruth was here when we got back."

Aw Jeez. Now I feel like a brat. I should have known Wes wouldn't be like that. I hope he isn't mad at me. Because...that would suck alot times five.

As soon as the teacher turned around for something, I jumped out of my seat, walk forward quickly, then sit beside Wes.

I turn to him with a smile, mouthing 'Hey', then turning back. His hand slids across my thigh and threads itself with my fingers. I know he's smirking right now, but I could careless.

He loves me. Not stupid idiotic Ruth. It will always stay that way. It's just how it is. I know people say you'll never meet your soulmate in highschool, but Wes is mine. I'll never feel this strong about another guy ever.

After class I immediatly hugged Wes, burying my head in his shoulder. He laughed, kissing my hair before steering me towards our next class.

"Is something bothering you?" he asks.

I shrug, "Ruth is getting to me. She's just so creepy."

He smirks, "I know something that would keep your mind occupied." Wes stopped walking, turning towards me and slowly approaching me.

I back into the lockers slowly as he corners me, "Do you now?" I ask.

He smirks, nodding, then slams me up against the locker and kisses me passionatly. The teachers have given completely up on trying to stop our PDA's. It's impossible for us to keep our hands off eachother. It's just a proven fact.

Ten minutes later, we enter the classroom, breathless. The rest of the day was spent avoiding Ruth at all costs. She seemed to like following me. It was scary. Wes even put a few guys from the football team on 'RuthWatch' so we know where she is at all times so we can stay away from her. The guys are doing a pretty good job of keeping her out of our way.

So now Wes and I are in his car, headed towards Stars Hollow and Miss Patty's for information on crazy stalker Ruth Forrester.

* * *

K. This sucks alot times five. I just thought I should update because I hadn't in a long time.

REVIEW!

Just Please Don't say Loved It! Update Soon! That really bugs me. Especially if it's the only thing you say for every single chapter.

Review!


	11. The Beginning of the Truth

Kay…this is going to be short cause the coals in the fire of imagination have gone kaput. I just felt bad for not updating in so long.

Any good ideas let me know!

XoXoXoX

Wes and I waited for Miss Patty to finish her class before we did anything. After the flamboyant woman finished her job, she sauntered over to where we were standing.

"Weylyn, sweetie, what can I do for you and your handsome friend?"

Wes smirked, offering his hand, "Westley Sage, miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." I rolled my eyes as he kissed Miss Patty's knuckles and she giggle like a ten year old. She's typical.

"Miss Patty, I need a favor from you." I said. She smiled at me nodding her head.

"Anything sweetheart, say the word and you got it."

I nodded with a smile, then sat down on one of the beanbags in the corner, implying that they should follow me. When we were all situated, I ran a hand through my hair and turned to the aging woman. "What do you know about the Forresters?"

Patty frowned, looking down at her nails, "Uh…I don't really know to much…" she muttered, obviously lying. "Just that they moved here when your mother was about sixteen years old."

I rolled my eyes at her, then smiled. "You really expect me to believe that?" I asked. Patty shrugged, shaking her head.

"I hoped you would…" she muttered. Wes smiled, reaching over and taking my hand into his lap. Miss Patty took a deep breath, "I really don't know much."

I bit my lower lip, "Tell us what you do know. Please, Patty."

Patty sighed, then nodded, looking me straight in the eyes. "Your mother went out with Dean Forrester when she was about sixteen years old."

Wait. No she didn't…I know all about Mom's old boyfriends. I felt my brow furrow with confusion, but I waved my hand for the woman to continue.

"They were cute, until your father showed up when they had a Shakespeare play to perform. Dean went wild with jealousy, following Rory around everywhere. Even after your father left, Dean wouldn't give your mother peace. She was friend's with Jess and Dean didn't want her to have anything to do with him. He became a real jerk until your father came back, stealing Rory away and saving her from that monster."

I nodded with a smile, happy endings are good. But, I don't think that's the full story. "Is that all?" I asked.

Patty frowned, shaking her head 'No'. "When your mother and father separated for freshman year of college, Dean had already married Lindsey. He was still pining of Rory after all these years, so when he caught wind of the fact that your father was a Princeton and your mother was at Yale, he followed her up there. He used to sit outside her room and wait for her every so often. Your mother didn't know how to handle it, so she just ignored it and treated Dean as a friend. Until…oh! Look at the time! I have a class in 10 minutes, so you have to go!"

Wes jumped from his seat, "But you didn't finish the---" he started to say over Miss Patty's incessant 'Out! Go! Shoo, out! Out!'

XoXoXoX

We were out the door before we could even process what had happened. I could barely get my mind around it, my mother and Dean…he tried to hurt her. He followed her at school. He was just like Ruth.

Wes placed his arm around my hip, pulling me up against him and kissing the top of my head. "It's okay baby doll. It was all in the past."

I nod, leading him towards my grandparents house, where we parked the car. G. Lorelei would have realized by now that we were here, so it was wise to go see her before she killed us.

"G. Lorelei! Where art thou?" I called through the house. Seconds later we heard a 'thump. Thump, thump, thump. Thump. Hold on! I'll be right there! Thump, thump."

I shook my head, then pulled myself away from Westley to hug my grandmother. She enveloped me into a huge hug, kissing my forehead!

"Mini-mini-me! What brings you and your boy-toy to the S.H.!" she asked, pulling away from me to go give Wes a hug.

I shrugged, walking into the kitchen for a drink. "Just wanted to visit." I said, pulling three sodas out of the fridge, then passing them out to my grandma and my boyfriend.

Wes smiled at me, then looked toward my grandma, "Actually Lorelei, we've got to be heading back." he stated, strolling towards the front door.

I bit the inside of my cheek, running up next to him. "Uh, Wes, I think I'm gonna spend tonight here. Kay?" Wes nodded with a smile, then bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"No problem, Hun. See you tomorrow?" I nodded happily. "Good. Nice seeing you Lorelei!" he yelled into the house.

We heard a crash, then a few seconds later, "You too! Don't be a stranger!"

XoXoXoX

Yeah. It's short. Yeah…it sucks. But I haven't updated in SO long, I felt really bad. So…here's your short sucky update…but I've been re-inspired! I just hope it's not a fluke…

You definitely know the drill! Without your reviews this story would have been long forgotten.

Review! 


End file.
